The Bijuu Master
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto, after defeating Madara and ending the shinobi war, along with the ear of shinobi, is offered a new life aloong with the other bijuu in the pokemon univers, Im raiting it as M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo, first time writing on fanfic, hope you like, this is my version of Joseph Bertrand ****Naruto: Bijuu Master Challenge**.

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokemon, though I really wish I did how cool would that be.**

"Talking"

_'Flashback'_

_"Thinking/Psychic talking"_

**Start the story**

Naruto sighed as he looked out at the ruins of his home, Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. It had been nearly a week since the end of the fourth shinobi war and the end of the shinobi ways.

It was also around this time that he had been offered a new life.

_(Flashback)_

_ Naruto sat watching in horror; he had just killed Madara and Sasuke and sealed the gedo mazo into himself, thus transforming him into the new Jubi no Kitsune._

_ However, upon becoming the Jubi, all nine of the bijuu where released, including the Reibi, and began to decimate the remainder of the shinobi alliance._

_ 'No, this can't be happening!' he thought watching the destruction, as he tried to stand only to fall back down, having used up nearly all of his chakra. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' grimacing at the yells ringing through the air as the ten demon finished of the rest of the shinobi army._

_ Suddenly a bright flash appeared before him. As the light died down, Naruto saw ten round objects and a scroll lying on the ground in front of him._

_ Quickly picking up the scroll it read, 'To Naruto Uzumaki, the new Jubi no Kitsune: I am Kami. I would first like to thank you for saving this world from Madara and his forces. I would also like to apologize for the way your life has been growing up, so as an apology I have talked with one of my sisters, and yes in case you are wondering I am female, and she has agreed to let you have a new life in her world.'_

_ Naruto paused in his reading at that, a new life, a chance to start over without all the hate and fear._

_ Shaking himself out of his excitement he continued reading, 'Now before you get too excited there are a few catches, 1__st__, you will be reduced in age, back to that of a five year old, you will still have all of your current knowledge and skills, so no worries there, you will also gain the knowledge on every jutsu known to date, however, while you may know them, you will still have to work and train to use them.'_

_ This made him smirk a little, seeing as he would be fulfilling Orochimaru's goal without even trying._

_ '2__nd__, since you are now the Jubi, even though you are going to a new world you will have things that you must help with, such as helping to keep the world in check, since your presence alone can cause a shift in the balance of power.'_

_ 'Now the third and final catch is also your choice on whether or not you can go to this new world. Since there are now eleven bijuu, yourself included, the balance of power in this world has been thrown off. In order for you to leave this world you must take the other ten bijuu with you. This is where the ten balls that were with this scroll come into play.'_

_ Naruto looked down and picked up one of the balls. The ball was blood red in color with a black ring around the middle and a black number nine on top of it._

_ 'These balls are known as pokeballs, a very common item in this world, the mechanics of which you will learn in time, these pokeballs however are special in that they will allow you to capture the other ten bijuu. Upon capture, they will turn into the pokémon they are similar to, pokémon are the creatures of this world which you will learn about later. _

_ Once you have captured all of them in the pokeballs designed for them, my sister Arceus will come to take you to her world. Again I am sorry for the way things have turned out in your life and hope that you will have a happier life in this new world. P.S. Even though you will no longer by in this world I will be stopping be to talk to you face to face in the future so be ready.'_

_(End Flashback)_

After having read and re-read the letter, Naruto had collected all of the pokeballs and set out to capture the renegade bijuu, which leads us back to him sitting over the ruins of Konoha, waiting for Arceus to come.

After about an hour of waiting a blinding light appeared before him and out of the light was what he assumed to be Arceus.

_"Greetings Naruto, I am Arceus, it is nice to finally meet you face to face."_ Arceus said in a light feminine voice.

Standing up, Naruto gave a nerves bow, "It's nice to meet you as well Lady Arceus."

_"Please, you don't have to call me Lady Arceus, Arceus will do just fine,"_ she said with a small almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks. _"So are you ready to go?"_

With a nod of his head, Naruto took one final look at Konoha before fallowing Arceus into the light, ready to begin his new life with the rest of the bijuu.

**Hope you enjoyed, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo people, heres another chapter hop you like**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic taliking"_

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

As the light around him disappeared, Naruto stared in awe at the site before him. Both Naruto and Arceus appeared on a hill overlooking a wide open field with a lot of different and unique creatures, Naruto assumed these were some of the pokémon Kami mentioned in the letter, running around or relaxing and enjoying the sun.

_"Welcome Naruto, to the world of pokémon,"_ Arceus said, amused at pure awe inspired look on his face as he watched the pokémon.

_"So this is the pokémon world,"_ he mused as he watched what appeared to be a rhino made out of rock watching over two smaller rhinos, which he assumed to be its children, as they played. "_Only been here about a minute and I already like this place."_

"So, now that we're here, were to next?" Arceus let out a small giggle at his enthusiasm.

_"We are going to see a very powerful and influential person who I believe will be able to help us,"_ she turned and began to walk towards a giant windmill which was set hire up on the hill.

As the two of them approached the windmill, Naruto notice that is was connected to a two story house. The house itself wasn't big or fancy, and had a welcoming and homey air about, not what he would expect from someone powerful and influential.

_"I wonder if this person is really that big of an influence in this world if he lives here,"_ Naruto pondered, thinking of how people like the civilian council liked to show off their power and influence, before shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts.

Finally clearing his head, Naruto looked forward to see the front door open and a man step out to greet them. The man, who appeared to be in his in his late forties early fifties, was wearing brown pants, a purple shirt, and a white lab coat, which again surprised Naruto.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you two for quite some time now," He said excitedly, while extending a hand out to Naruto. "My name is Samuel Oak, however most people just call me professor Oak; it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well professor Oak," Naruto gripped his offered hand and shook it, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

With a nod of his head, Oak walked inside the house, motioning them to follow him, "Please, come in, the others are waiting for us."

With a confused look at the word others, Naruto followed after him, figuring he'd learn what he meant soon enough.

As they entered what looked like the living room Naruto understood what the professor meant by others, seeing as the room was currently occupied by five other people, four of whom were wearing lab coats similar to Oaks.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Naruto," Oak said getting everyone's attention, while indicating who he was talking about. "Naruto, I would like to introduce you to some of my colleagues, first from Johto, Professor Elm."

Elm, a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, nodded his head in acknowledgment. He was wearing green pants, a blue shirt, and glasses.

"Next is Professor Birch, from Hoenn." The next man, who appeared to be in his early thirties, waved. He was wearing tan shorts, and a navy blue shirt.

"After him, we have Professor Rowan, from Sinnoh." Rowan, who appeared to be about fifty, simple stared at him with a curios look on his face. He had on black pant, a white shirt under a blue vest, and a red tie around his neck.

"And finally from Unova, we have Professor Aurea Juniper." The last professor, a woman in her early twenties, was wearing a green skirt and white shirt, which showed of her figure very nicely.

For a few seconds she simply stared at him, which was unnerving, before she let out a squeal. The next thing Naruto knew, he had his face buried in between her b-cup sized breast as she hugged him to death, which caused every other male in the room to laugh.

After about five minutes of struggling, Naruto finally managed to get free from Professor Junipers death grip, which she called a hug, before glaring at everyone, subcontiosly activating his new dojutsu, the Jubis eye, which caused everyone to stop laughing.

"That was not funny" Naruto growled out as his eyes returned to their normal caldron blue.

"Yes well, allow me to introduce you to the last person in the room, this is my assistant and student, Delia Ketchum," Oak said motioning towards the last and youngest person in the room. (AN: Naruto is five in this chapter, but remember he is mentally a lot older.)

Delia, a young girl who was about ten years old, simply smiled and waved, while trying to hold down a small blush, Naruto himself wasn't faring any better as his face lit up like a charismas light. She was wearing a purple skirt and pink shirt.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto," Delia said as she held out her hand.

"Y-yeah, n-nice to meet y-you to," he stuttered as he shook her hand, before glaring at Arceus, who was giggling at him.

_"Well, now that you all know each other I shall take my leave, however I will be watching and stopping by every now and then to check up on you Naruto,"_ Arceus said before vanishing into s bright flash of light.

"Ok, now that Arceus is gone and the meet and greet is over with, can we get on down to business and answering some questions?" Naruto asked looking around at everyone. "Like why all of you are gathered here and waiting on me!"

"That's a good question Naruto, and the answer is actually rather simple," Birch said gathering everyone's attention. "All of us here were told about you and asked by Arceus herself to help you learn and become accustom to our world."

"Yes, so why don't we start by explaining a little about what pokémon are and the move on from there?" Rowan asked getting a nod from everyone.

Over the next few hours, the professors explained the basics about pokémon and how they lived together with humans. When they started explaining about pokémon trainers, all the professors where shocked when Naruto told them he already had ten pokémon, and even more when he explained how he had obtained them.

"Fascinating, so you captured these ten bijuu, who then turn into pokémon that are similar to them!" Oak said looking at the ten pokeballs on the table. "May we see them?"

With a rather hesitant nod, Naruto gathered the pokeballs before following everyone outside.

"Since I haven't let them out before I'm only going to release one at a time," he said before grabbing Reibis ball and throwing it.

"Let's go Reibi." As the pokeball opened up everyone stared at the pokémon species the Reibi had become. The Reibi had become a black Snivy with blood red eyes.

"**You know, it's about damn time you let me out of that thing, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us,"** Reibi said in a surprisingly feminine voice, shocking everyone.

"Wait, you're a girl?" Naruto shouted, making everyone look at him confused.

"**Of course I'm a female, what you thought I was a male?"**

"Well, yeah, I mean, I know Kyubi's female, and I know Nibi's female, but I figured the rest of you were all male," Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which made everyone sweatdrop at his statement.

"**You're an idiot, you know that!"** Reibi yelled before looking around. **"So where are the others?"** she asked looking at him as he adverted his gaze.** "You haven't let them out yet have you?"**

She sigh at his negative response before glaring at him, **"You know you don't have to worry about use going on a rampage or anything, Kami told use what was going to happen after you caught all of us, besides, you're the Jubi, we do have to listen to you, you know."**

At this little bit of news Naruto sweatdroped before throwing the rest of the pokeballs into the air, releasing the rest of them.

When all nine of the other bijuu were out everyone stared at them in a little shock since each of them were vastly different them the normal pokémon.

First was Ichibi, who had become a sand brown Sandshrew with light blue markings on its body.

Next was Nibi, who was reviled to be a blue Eevee with a flame like tattoo on its forehead.

Standing behind Nibi was Sanbi, who had become a sea green Squirtle with a grey shell.

Yonbi who was next had become a Chimchar with the only difference was being blood red in color.

Gobi, at least to Naruto, was the biggest surprise, since it had become a white Poochyena.

Rokubi was next showing everyone that it had become a white Shellos.

Nanabi, just like Yonbi, wasn't much of a suprise becoming a Harecross, white the only difference being that it was a forest green color.

Hachibi was actually a little supriseing, it had become a Tauros which wasn't the supriseing part or the fact that it was purple in color, it was that it had eight tails instead of the normal three.

"**What the hell happened to my tails?"** yelled the last bijuu there. Kyubi's, had become a blood red Vuplex and was crying over the loss of three of her tails. **"My tails, three of my beautiful tails are gone, why?"**

At this everyone, aside from Naruto, sweatdroped at her reaction.

"Hahaha, oh man that's hilarious, the mighty kyubi is now a Rokubi, hahaha," Naruto laughed oblivious to everyone, human and pokémon alike backing away from him as kyubis eyes began to glow red and she released a jet of fire at him, which was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

**thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and pleas review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo, tim for a nother chapter, this is a time skip, and explains a little about what happend with the flashbacks**

**anyway, hoe you enjoy**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic taliking"_

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

Birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees of the nearby forest. These were the sounds that Naruto heard throughout the small town of Pallet, as he sat on the roof of the Ketchum residents, watching the sun rise over the hills, with Kyubi sitting next to him.

It had been just a little over ten years since he first arrived in this world and he couldn't be happier.

After the incident of letting the bijuu out and him getting burnt to a near crisp by Kyubi, the professors managed to calm her down by explaining how she could get her tails back.

Once she was calmed down, Naruto and the professors began talking over plans for the future and how to help Naruto with whatever path he planned to follow.

In the end Naruto decided to learn everything he could about pokémon and the different fields related to them.

So over the first five years Naruto spent all his time learning everything the professors were able to teach him. He spent a year with each of them at their respected labs as an assistant and learned everything in their specific field of study.

After the five years, Naruto returned to Pallet town and accepted Delia's genres offer, her threatening to castrate him with a rusted kitchen knife, to stay with her in her home, seeing as she lived alone since her parents died and he had no were to go.

While living with Delia, Naruto did other research on other pokémon fields such as breeding, watching, and even pokeball making.

Naruto remembered when he first met the world renowned pokeball maker, and in his opinion an old bastard who got of scaring tourist while wearing a slowpoke costume, Kurt.

_(Flashback)_

_ Professor Elm and Naruto had just arrived in Azalea town, after he had asked the professor how pokeballs where made, in order for him to learn the basics about making pokeballs from a man named Kurt, who was apparently an expert in the field._

"_So professor, is this Kurt guy really as good as you and Oka claim?" Naruto asked looking around and noticing the town was full of slowpoke._

_ "Oh yes, in fact Kurt is probably the world's leading expert in pokeball making," Elm said cheerfully as the past a fountain were a slowpoke that was bigger than any of the others in town was apparently sleeping._

_ "Damn, that's one fowl smelling slowpoke," Naruto said walking by it and catching a waft of it with his enhanced sense of small, not noticing the tick mark on its forehead indicating it had heard him._

_ "What the hell do you mean fowl smelling slowpoke," the 'slowpoke' yelled, standing up and marching over towards Naruto. "Are you saying that I stink?"_

_ "Well yeah, if you want to put it bluntly," he groaned out from behind his hands as he tried not to pass out form the smell. "You smell like shit that's been out in the sun all day."_

_ "Why you little brat how dare you speak to me like that," it yelled as it threw of its head to revile an old man. "Don't you know who I am?"_

_ "Hello Kurt, it's nice to see you again," Elm said to the man making Narutos eyes grow to the size of dinner plates._

_ "You, your Kurt?" Naruto gaped while pointing at the man in front of him._

_ "Of course, I am known far and wide as the world's foremost pokeball expert, Kurt," he struck a pose in front of a setting sun while surrounded by slowpoke._

_ At seeing the pose and the sunset, which were eerily similar to that of two men in green spandex and a white haired old pervert, Naruto walked over to the nearest tree and began banging his head against it in order to try and get rid of the horrible memories._

_(Flashback end)_

After knocking down three trees, and a bit of convincing, Naruto was able to learn the basics of how to create a regular pokeball.

Naruto was suddenly brought out of his trip down memory lane when a loud cry was heard through the baby monitor he had brought with him outside.

Without really trying, Naruto slid down the roof and crawled through an open window into a room with a crib against the wall.

With ghost like steps, Naruto moved over to the crib and slowly picked up the wailing bundle that was in side.

"There, there don't worry Ash, daddies here," he cued as he carried Ash down to the kitchen where Delia was making breakfast.

Delia, who had been making eggs and waffles, turned to the sound of her crying bundle of joy, at least in her opinion, with a smile before moving to take him from his father's arms.

It had been a little over two years when Delia had found out she was pregnant.

_(Flashback)_

_ It was just a little past eight on the night of October tenth and all five of the professors were gathered at the Ketchum in order to celebrate Narutos thirteenth birthday in this world._

_ "Here's to Naruto, happy birthday my boy," Oak toasted as he raised his glass in the direction of the thirteen year old Jubi._

_ "Cheers" everyone yelled raising their glasses in the direction of the resident bijuu, who had tears in the corner of his eyes._

_ "Thank you everyone, this really means a lot," he said whipping the tears away._

_ Everyone had a small sad grin on their faces at his reaction, He had told all of the about his life as a shinobi and before that, and to say they were angry was like saying the sky was blue, a big understatement. By the end of his tail, he was openly crying in between both Juniper and Delia, both of whom were hugging him for dear life._

_ "It's no trouble Naruto, just remember, all of us will always be there should you need us," Rowan said before finishing his glass of wine._

_ "I know but still…" he was cut off from his sentence as Delia kissed him in order to make him stop._

_ As they released their embrace, Juniper pulled out a new bottle of sake, "Well now that the depressing moods gone how about we open my present and go a little wild?"_

_ With a cheer all around, they opened the bottle before everything went black._

_(Flashback end)_

The next morning Naruto had woken up with Delia, Juniper, Nibi, and Kyubi, the last two still being able to take on a human form from when they were in their privies world.

A week later they had found out Delia was pregnant, which shocked everybody, but none more so than Delia, since she was told earlier that year that she could never have kids.

Naruto simply smiled at his family, before remembering what he was planning to do within the coming years.

"Delia, there's something I want to talk to you about." This caused her to look at him with a curious look on her face.

"Your finally planning on leaving, aren't you!" It was more a statement then a question.

"Yes, after Ash's fifth birthday I plan on going and seeing all that this world has to offer," a small weight seemed to hang in the air as he waited for her response.

"I knew you would leave sooner or later, and I'm glad it's later, but what are you going to do when you leave, are you going to challenge gyms or contest or something else?" she asked in one breath, causing Naruto to sigh in relief.

"I'm not going to challenge gyms yet or take on any contests, I was actually thinking of waiting until Ash became a trainer, that way he has something to strive for in the future," Naruto looked at his son, who was simply staring at him while blowing drool bubbles at him, which caused him to chuckle.

"I understand, but what about ash, he's going to need his father?" Ash started to giggle, but weather it was from hearing his name or the fact that he just popped a rather large spit bubble was debatable.

"Don't worry, I plan to take care of that, I'm going to place a few seals on the house before I leave," Naruto said showing her one of the seals.

Ever since he had move in with her Naruto had been teaching Delia in some of the basic shinobi arts, mainly taijutst, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu, the last of which she exceled in, which suprise him seeing as fuinjutsu is the most complicated of the ninja arts.

"Whenever you or ash need or want to talk to me this seal will create a blood clone, that will last a full twenty four hours, and when it dispels I'll gain all its memories, no matter where I am."

"Alright, I trust you, however, you will not leave until the day after Ash's fifth birthday or else…"she left the threat hanging as she gave him a sweat smile that told him what would happen.

**thanks for reading, please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay everyony here's a nother chapterI hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic taliking"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

Today, within the small town of Pallet, sat a regular two story house. This house belonged to the Ketchum family, all of whom were currently sound asleep, except for one person.

As everyone in the house slept, a small boy was currently sneaking his was towards his parents room. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum Uzumaki, son of Delia Ketchum Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki.

Ash had spiky black hair with gold tips and was currently wearing green pajamas with Vulpix running across them, having been too excited to change, as he tiptoed ever so quietly down the hall and into his parent's room.

"Wake Up, it's my birthday!" Ash yelled as he attempted to jump on his parents, before being caught, while in mid jump, by a vine whip that was sent out by a still sleeping Servine.

Reibi, who had evolved in to a Servine a year after Ash was born, raised her head to glare at the struggling five year old she held.

"**Ash do you have any idea what time it is?"** she asked in a sickly sweat voice, only to gain a huge sweatdrop as he shook his head in the negative, all the while still struggling to get free of her grip.

"Nope, just know you need to wake up for the party," Ash bellowed, getting a chuckle from his parent's and the other pokémon in the room.

"**Reibi, put him down, you know he has a right to be excited today,"** Nibi said as she stretching out like a cat as both her blue flaming tails pointed into the air.

Two years ago, Professor Juniper had brought a two fire stones for both Nibi and Kyubi.

Nibi, when told she would get her flaming fur back, instantly took the stone before being engulfed in a bright light. When the light died down everyone was staring at the blue Flareon, who had two tails calmly swaying behind her.

"**I know that, I just wish he would be a little quieter about it,"** she grumbled as she let ash fall onto the bed his parents had just vacated.

"While I do agree with you on the quiet part," Naruto started, only to get hit over the head by Delia, "you can't really blame him for being excited, I mean you only turn five one, well except for me that is."

Everyone chuckled at this, before he grabbed Ash, threw him over his shoulder and walked out of the room, while grabbing the rest of his pokeballs.

Once Naruto and a giggling Ash had reached the back yard, the Jubi place his son on the ground before throwing the pokeballs into the air, "Come on out you guys."

In a burst of light, the other eight bijuu appeared. First was Ichibi, who had evolved into a Sandslash. He was still a sandy brown; however his claws and the spikes on his back became blue.

Next was Sanbi, who had yet to evolve, which was alright with Naruto, who thought she was cuter as a Squirtle anyways.

"**So, is it finally time for the party?"** ask Yonbi, who had evolved into Monferno during his time studying with Rowan.

"**Of course not you idiot, look around you, the sun is just barely over the forest," **growled out Gobi in annoyance while glaring at Naruto for waking him up. Gobi had become a real pain in the ass ever since he became a Mightyena, which was about a week after Ash was born.

"**Will you two shut up, it's too early for you to be arguing," **drowned Rokubi, who had become a Gatrodon, while Nanabi and Hachibi silently nodded his head in agreement.

Kyubi shook her head in embarrassment as before moving over and jumping onto Narutos shoulder, seeing as she had yet to evolve despite the fire stone she was offered.

It was a real shock to everyone, when after seeing Nibi evolve, Kyubi refused the stone, saying she would only accept it after her first gym battle and contest, which she had threatened Naruto into participating in after they left.

She had also made it clear that only she and Sanbi would be traveling with Naruto, seeing as they were the only two who have yet to evolve.

A few hours later, in which time Naruto had gone to get Elm, Birch, Rowan, and Juniper from the airport while Delia, Oak, and his daughter Daisy set up for the party during which time Ash and Gary played with the bijuu.

Naruto had meet Daisy about a month before his thirteenth birthday. Their initial meeting happened when Naruto save her from some thugs that were trying to rape her. After he had saved her, as a thank you, she had taken him back her house for the night, never expecting to really see him again.

Imagine their suprise when, a week later, she went to tell her father she was pregnant only to find him talking to the man that had saved her and was reason she was pregnant.(AN: Delia and Daisy are the same age)

Naturally when both Delia and Juniper found out about this, they both chased him all over Pallet town before he told them about the CRA from his world and how it applied to him.

"Now isn't this fun, a nice little party with just the family," Naruto mussed as he watched Ash and Gary play while he had his arm around both Delia and Daisy's waist.

"You're right, however I don't think it will always be this small, after you leave," Juniper said as she lend on him with his head in between the soft pillows she called breast.

After having explained the CRA to them, all three women agreed to it, but mad him agree to talk to both Daisy and Delia when it came to adding another woman to their family, seeing as Juniper was almost always busy with her work as a pokémon researcher.

As the party began to wind down the Professors, except for Juniper, had decided to leave, after seeing Ash open the presents from them and also wishing Naruto luck on his pokémon journey.

"So do you have everything ready to go?" Daisy asked Naruto as he went double checked his supplies.

"Yes, I have everything I'm going to need tomorrow," he confirmed before sealing it into a scroll, which he sealed on his arm.

"You know, it's going to be really lonely here when you leave," Delia said coming into their room after making sure the two children were asleep.

"I know, but I will come back, and if you ever need something you'll have the blood clone seal," he tried to reassure them before feeling a pair of slander arms wrap around his neck as a pair of breast pushed into back

"We know, it just won't be the same as the real thing," Juniper pouted before kissing him. "Which is why we decided to give you a farewell gift you won't soon forget," she breathed huskily before pushing him onto the bed with a passionate kiss.

The next morning as the sun slowly began to rise over the top of the forest, two figures could be seen walking along the dirt road that lead out of the small town of Pallet.

"Do you think it was really alright to just leave without waking any of them up?" the tallest of the two asked.

"**Don't worry kit, they knew we were leaving today, and they know we'll be back," **the smaller of the two said before jumping onto the taller ones shoulder.

"I know, I guess I'm just a little nerves, about leaving them for so long," the taller one said, trying to explain his feelings to the Vulpix on his shoulder, before turning to look at the small town for one last time for who knew how long.

"Don't worry everyone, I will be back one day, that's a promise," he said holding out his fist towards the town, before vanishing in a swirl of leave.

**Thank you for reading and please review:)**

**just to let you know, the next chapter, like this one, will be a time skip, and you will meet a few of Naruto's pokemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay everyony here's a nother chapter I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic taliking"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

It was a nice normal spring morning in the small town of Pallet as everyone began getting up in order to go about their daily routines.

While the morning its self was normal, today happened to be a very special day, as the two sons of the town's champion were going to start their pokémon journey.

Within the home of the town champion, it was a quite morning, until, "I'm Late," rang throughout the house.

Down in the living room, with a green backpack next to her and a blue two tailed Flareon in her lap, sat Delia Ketchum Uzumaki, the wife of Naruto Uzumaki and mother of Ash Ketchum Uzumaki.

_"Ah, just like his father,"_ Delia thought happily after hearing the cry, as the memories of all the times she had to pull Naruto out of bed with a bowl of ramen flashed through her mind.

She suddenly stood up with Nibi in her arms and the pack over her shoulder, as she followed the green blur that was her son out the door.

**"So, do you think he's really going to be here?" **Nibi asked as her tales waved lazily behind her.

"Of course, he said he would be here, so he will, especially since he gave his word," Delia giggled as they walked towards Professor Oak's lab. **"And he never goes back on his word, because that's his Nindo, his ninja way," **they both giggled out at the memory of him shouting that when he was smaller.

It has been five years since the day Naruto left on his own journey, and in that time, Delia and Nibi had become the best of friends.

A few minutes later, they found themselves waiting outside Oaks lab with a small group of people who came to show their support for her son.

After a few minutes, the door opened to revile Ash, still in his green pajamas with a Pikachu in his arms, Professor Oak and a tall man wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face.

"Mom, what are all these people here for?" asked a confused Ash who was blushing since he was standing in front of a big crowd in only his pajamas.

"It seems that all these nice people came to show their support to you," the man in the cloak said, before Nibi leapt out of Delia's arms and into his. "It's good to see you again Nibi, have you been a good girl?"

**"Yes, Nibi has been a very good girl,"** she purred out making all of the adults blush at her double meaning. **"Does Nibi get a reward for her good behavior?"**

The man, along with Delia, chuckled at her behavior while Ash stared confuse at Nibi's strange behavior, since he had only seen her act like this around his dad.

"You just might, Nibi, you just might," he continued to stroke her back as he looked over at Delia. "It's good to see you again Delia, it's been a while."

With tears brimming in her eyes, Delia slowly walked towards him, lowered his hood, to show a blonde haired man, and slowly pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"It's good to see you again to, Naruto," she sniffed as the crowed just cheered at the return of their champion.

With slow and cautious steps, Ash moved over towards his dad, Pikachu still in his arms, before being pulled into a hug, which incidentally squished Pikachu causing it to release a thundershock, resulting in everyone being fried, except for Oak.

After the shock had worn off, and everybody had left to return to their day, with Ash leaving town in order to catch up to his brother/rival Gary, Naruto, Delia and Oak all sat on the patio, drinking a glass of lemonade and watching the pokémon Oak cared for run around.

"So Naruto, who has your journey been so far?" Oak asked which caused Naruto to chuckle, and Delia to look away sheepishly.

"I guess Delia and Daisy haven't told you anything have they?" he asked causing Oak to look at Delia questioningly.

With a small sigh Naruto began telling them a little about his journey, he also told them about some of his new wives, which Delia already new about and kept in contact with, which included Erika the Celadon City gym leader, Sabrina the Saffron City gym leader, Clair the Blackthorn City gym leader, Flannery the gym leader in Lavaridge town, and Cynthia the Sinnoh League Champion, to name a few.

After a few hours of talking, during which time Daisy came over, Naruto got to his feet before grabbing his six pokeballs, "Old man, do you mind if I leave my pokémon here with you?"

"Not at all lad, in fact I am curious to see what pokémon you have kept with you while on your trip," Oak smiled at the chance to see Naruto's current team.

"All right then, come on out everybody," he yelled throwing the six balls into the air as a flash of light indicated his pokémon being released.

The first one was Kyubi, who had evolved into a blood red Ninetale, with long rabbit like ears.

Next to her was a sea green Wartortle with three tales, indicating that Sanbi had evolved.

After Wartortle stood a tall Gardevoir who was black and red, instead of the normal green and white.

The fourth member of the group was a black Blaziken with a short red mane, indicating that it was female.

A black and silver Lucario was the next pokémon to appear followed by the last member which was a tall black and red Gallade.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my team, you already know Kyubi and Sanbi," the Jubi said as the two mentioned pokémon moved over to sit next to their sister, Nibi.

"Next we have the twins Gardevoir and Gallade," both pokémon nodded their heads in greeting.

"After that we have both Blaziken and Lucario, who make up the rest of my team," he said as both pokémon bowed in greeting.

"My word, this certainly seems like a powerful team you have here," Oak said as he walked around and studied each of the unique pokémon before him.

"Yeah well I was hoping that you could look after them all for me," Naruto said, causing everyone to look at him for a reason behind this. "Well you see, since I'm going to be going after gym badges and competing against Ash and Gary, I figured I would only be fair to start off with empty, that way I can be on the same level as both of them and make it a little even."

With a nod of understanding, Oak agreed to watch his pokémon before he kissed all of his girls, which included Delia, Daisy, Nibi, Sanbi, Kyubi, Gardevoir, Blaziken, and Lucario, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door in order to catch up to both of his sons.

As he was walking down route one, Naruto was enjoying the fresh air, before looking up and seeing Ho-oh flying across a rainbow.

With a small smile, he continued to walk forward before out of the bushes in front of him stepped a white female Nidoran, which surprised him.

So with a small grin on his face, he pulled out one of his hand crafted moon balls and threw it at the unsuspecting pokémon.

As soon as the ball hit it sucked the Nidoran in side with a red stream of light, before closing, dropping to the ground and shaking a few times before coming to a stop.

"Well now, it looks like things may start getting interesting around here," he said as he picked up the pokeball and continued on his way toward Viridian city, in hopes of catching up to Ash.

**Yo everyone thanks again for reading and please review.**

**Alright everyone I'm going to put up a poll to see which pokemon Naruto should capture while on his journy, so when I get it up please vote for the pokemon you would like to see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay everyony here's a nother chapter I hope you enjoy. as you've probably already noticed I took down the polls so thanks for voting.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic taliking"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

Naruto calmly walked through the Viridian forest in hopes of catching up with his son Ash. Earlier that morning, just as the sun was coming up, Naruto arrived in the big city of Viridian only to find that the pokémon center had been destroyed.

After hearing that a boy with a Pikachu was the cause of the destruction, Naruto face faulted, knowing that it was Ash, asked for the direction that he headed for and followed after him.

"Man this is going to be a pain," Naruto muttered silently, having caught up to his youngest son and watching him stare down a Caterpie. "At least he seems to have himself a girlfriend with him," he giggled perversely, before pulling out a note book and beginning to write.

After a little begging and a bit of sex, Naruto was finally able to convince Kami, to allow him to talk with Jiraiya and get his work on the Icha Icha series in order to continue the book series in his name, Icha Icha Pokémon world tour.

Surprisingly enough, the book series became a best seller in under a week and sold over a million copies worldwide, making him one of the richest men in this world.

_"You know, it's not nice to spy on people,"_ Said a seductive voice in his head as a familiar weight pressed into his back. _"If you really wanted material for that book of yours you could have just asked."_

"I could have, but you weren't around at the time, I started writing," he smirked, turning around to find a woman with long pink hair that fell down her back and covered her firm ass with a small patch of pink hair just above her pussy and two strands over her shoulder covering her breast. (AN: for her human form, just think of outer Moka from Rosario+Vampire)

_"You know, all you have to do is call my name?"_ she asked as she pulled him into a kiss while slowly grinding him.

"I know that Mew, but I also know that unless I capture you, you have your own duties to perform in the pokémon world," he gently grabbed her ass and squeezed, getting a soft moan in response.

_"Well then, let's make this simple,"_ she stepped away before turning back into her pokémon form, psychically grabbing an empty pokeball form his belt, and entering it without a fight, officially making her Naruto's pokémon.

Naruto face palmed at her action before picking the ball up and looking back towards his son, only to notice he was gone.

_"Damn it Mew, you made me lose track of Ash,"_ he sighed at the small giggling in his head.

_"Maybe you should stop worrying about finding your son and worry about helping me get rid of the itch between my legs,"_ she said coming out of the pokeball in her human form and pushing him against the tree in a heated kiss.

**(Warning Lemon: note that this is my first attempt at a lemon)**

As they continued their make out session, Mew ripped off his shirt and pressed her perky nipples against his steel chest while psychically taking of his pants to reveal his rock hard cock.

_"My, it's so big, I hope I'll be able to take it all in,"_ she said kneeling in front of him and sticking it in her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forward for a good five minutes before pulling his cock out to the tip, as he released his into her mouth and down her throat.

_"Um, that tasted so good, no wonder Arceus likes it so much,"_ she smirked as she continued to stroke his cock.

"And how would you know if Arceus likes my cum or not?" he asked as he slowly kneaded and played with her breast.

_"That's a secret,"_ she smirked as she floated of the ground while positioning his cock at the entrance of her dripping wet pussy before dropping on top of it.

With a low moan, Naruto grabbed her firm round ass as she began to jump up and down as her moans slowly got louder.

_"Oh yes, Naruto keep pounding my dripping wet pussy with your hot hard cock,"_ she moaned as her hips began to shake faster.

"Oh damn Mew, your pussies so tight, I think I'm about to come," he grunted out as her pussy contracted around his cock. "Mew, I'm about to cum."

_"Then cum, fill me up with your seeds,"_ she yelled as he shot his load deep within her while her juices poured over his cock.

**(Lemon End)**

After getting cleaned up, Mew turned into her pokémon form while Naruto turned into a white fox, resembling a Ninetales with an extra tail, and raced after Ash, after a quick round in their second form.

As night began to roll around, they found Ash and the girl traveling with him, camping out around a fire in a clearing with a tree trunk in between them and Pikachu and Caterpie sitting on the trunk.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight," Naruto said as he slowly walked out of the bushed catching the two trainers attention.

"Wha, a talking nine tails," Ash said surprised causing Naruto, and Mew who was floating above him, to face fault.

"Are you completely stupid or are you doing that on purpose?" Mew yelled while Ash rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I think he's doing it on purpose, just to piss me of," the fox growled before shooting a jet of flames at him.

As the flames died down, a black and charred Ash fell backwards releasing a puff a smoke out of his mouth.

"Wow, what a cute Ninetales," the girl cried out as she started scratching Narutos ears, causing him to purr. "Do you know who this Ninetales belongs to?" she asked Ash, who was sitting and staring at the scene confused.

"Yeah, he belongs to my mom," he said causing the girl to pout, "seeing as how he's my dad."

At that the girl, who had orange hair was wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts with red straps over her shoulders, stared at him as if he was stupid, "How can a pokémon be your dad?"

"Well you see, I'm not really a Ninetales," the fox said getting out of her grasp before changing into his human form and supriseing her. "The names Naruto Uzumaki and you would be?"

"My names Misty, I'm a water pokémon trainer," she said proudly.

"So any reason a cute girl like yourself is traveling with my idiot of a son?" he asked causing Ash to face fault at his dad's bluntness

"Your idiot of a son destroyed my bike, so I'm following him until he pays me back," she said half expecting him to protest about following his son.

"Good, he needs a strong and smart girl around to look after his sorry ass, Arceus knows I won't do it," he said causing both young trainers to face fault at his statement while Mew giggled.

_"Well, it seems like he's doing well,"_ Mew said, having turned into her human form, and catching the attention of both trainers and causing Misty to become beat red, seeing as she was naked.

"Wha, why are you naked?" Misty yelled making Naruto grab his ears in discomfort.

"You know, you don't need to shout, we're right here," Naruto said rubbing his sensitive ears.

"As for your question, what's wrong with me being naked, I'm always naked," Mew huffed in annoyance.

The water trainer deadpanned at her casual response before realizing something, "Who are you anyway, and when did you get here?"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, "She's been here the whole time, she's the Mew that appeared with my dad," Ash said as if explaining the obvious.

"Okay, but why aren't you blushing or freaking out about seeing a naked woman, are you gay?" she asked causing Naruto and Mew to laugh.

"No I'm not gay," Ash yelled as his face turned red. "It's just that Reibi and Nibi walk around the house naked all the time, so I'm use to seeing naked women."

The clearing fell silent at his words before Naruto and Mew burst out laughing. "Remind me to thank Reibi and Nibi next time I call home," Naruto said standing up, "because now it'll be less awkward when I give you the talk."

At this Ash and Misty both paled at the thought of the talk. "That's alright; Rokubi already gave me the talk so you don't have to."

"Good, because really didn't want to have to give you the talk," the older man said as he turned to leave. "Anyway I'll be leaving now, and Ash, make sure to use protection."

Both of the young trainers blushed before yelling at his retreating back, "We are not together," which caused the older man to laugh even harder before vanishing into the night.

"Your dad is wired," Misty stated before the two fell asleep, leaving the pokémon to their business.

**thenk you for reading and pleas review.**

**for the pokemon in Narutps party, I chose the first ten.**

**1: Mew**

**2: Charmander**

**3: Scyther**

**4: Aerodactyl**

**5: Abra**

**6:Magikarp**

**7: Bulbasaur and Electabuzz**

**8: Hitmonlee**

**and 9: Kabuto.**

**anyway's I would really like to hear your opinion on my lemon, since it was the first one I ever wrote Thank again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay everyony here's a nother chapter I hope you enjoy. as you've probably already noticed I took down the polls so thanks for voting.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic taliking"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

It had been about a month since leaving Ash and his friend Misty. In that time Naruto had caught a Charmander, a Scyther, and while walking around Mt. Moon, after beating the Pewter City gym leader Brock with his newly evolved Nidorina, found a moon stone, a Dome Fossil, and an Old Amber.

At this point in time, Naruto was sitting on the deck of his privet boat as he sail towards Cinnabar Island, having beaten the girls from the Cerulean City gym and the wannabe soldier from the Vermilion City gym.

He had decided that after winning three gym badges, he would take a small break and get the old amber revived, while meeting the Sinnoh region champion Cynthia for a day at the beach.

As his boat came into the dock, he was greeted by a tall woman wearing a black form fitting outfit that showed of her lushes' figure, with long blonde hair reaching past her round firm ass and a single bang covering one of her baby blue eyes.

"Hello Cynthia it's been a while," he greeted with a soft kiss, gaining the hatful glares of all the surrounding men, while the women glared at her.

"It's good to see you to my little kitsune," she said running her hand through his spike golden locks.

After the greeting, Naruto led them to a lab not too far away from the pokémon center, where the blonde Jubi received a warm welcome.

"Ah mister Uzumaki, welcome we've been expecting you," said an old balding man in a lab coat. This man was the current head of the Cinnabar Island research lab and gym leader Blaine.

"It's good to see you again old man," the blonde male said shaking the older man's hand. "I assume you know my beautiful companion, but if not allow me to introduce you to Cynthia, one of my wives and the current champion of the Sinnoh league."

"It's nice to meet you sir," she said shaking his hand.

The feelings mutual," he smiled before turning to his fellow researcher. "Now, let's get those fossils up and running shall we?"

With a nod, Naruto handed the two fossils over to the gym leader with care. "They should be ready by tomorrow," he said getting a nod from the bijuu before heading off into the lab.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, how about a date?" the blonde fox asked the beauty next to him.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" she asked seductively.

"Well, first I was thinking of a small lunch, followed by a visit to the locale hot springs, followed a bit of training before you leave," he suggested before getting a kiss in return.

With a smile on his face, he led her to a small Italian restaurant before they headed to the hot springs and renting a privet area.

"Ah, this is the life," Naruto sighed as he relaxed into the water. "Nothing better than relaxing at a hot spring."

"Oh, really?" asked a seductive voice in his ear, causing him to turn around and smile at the sight in front of him. Cynthia was standing there with her arms under her large breast and was smirking at him with a grin that just told him what was about to happen.

"Well, aside from you and my other wives then no," he smirked, quickly putting up a sound barrier so that no one would hear them.

**(Lemon starting, don't like, don't read)**

At the sight of the fake pout on her face, Naruto chuckled as he pulled her into him with a kiss, as his hand gently rubbed her wet pussy.

"My, you're so wet," he gently slid his pointer and middle finger into her pussy, getting a soft moan. "Were you expecting this?" he got a shy nod and another moan in response.

Smirking, he slowly pulled his fingers out, which were socked in her juices. "Um, delicious," he licked the juices of his fingers while she bent down and gently rapped her hand around his cock.

"I guess I'm not the only one who was expecting this," she grinned up at him, stroking his cock before taking it into her hot wet mouth.

For a few seconds it was quite as she slowly sucked on his cock before, she paused and let out a small moan as a tongue slowly licked her pussy.

Looking over her shoulder, they saw a mop of pink hair. "Who are you," the blonde female asked the new comer.

"_I'm Mew, you really do taste good,"_ she smirked going back to her licking, causing the blonde champion to moan, before she came, causing Naruto to release his load, covering her head in his seeds.

"You know you're not suppose to come out of your ball right?" the male trainer asked his pink haired pokémon, who merely grinned, licking her lip as the two women stood up.

"_I know, but I just couldn't resist,"_ Mew said pulling Cynthia in to a kiss, which shocked her before she hungrily returned it.

"Well then, let's continue shall we," Naruto said breaking them from the kiss, siting down, and pulling the blonde champion into his lap and into a kiss while lining his dick up with her pussy.

With a quick thrust, Naruto shoved his dick all the way in side of her, causing her to scream in pleasure. At the same time Mew was flouting in front of them so that her pussy was facing Cynthia and her as was facing Naruto.

Slowly thrusting into Cynthia, the blonde Jubi began to lick the pink haired pokémons ass while the blonde champion moaned into her wet pussy, causing the pokémon to moan in pleasure, before all three of them finally came.

**(Lemon end)**

After a few hours in the hot spring, and a few rounds in both his human and fox form, the two humans, Mew back in her ball tiered from all the fun, left the and headed for the airport.

"Alright Naruto, we have an hour before my flight leaves, so how about that pokémon battle?" Cynthia asked after checking the time of her flight back to Sinnoh.

"I was wondering if you remembered that little part of the date," he smirked as they headed to a small battle stadium that the airport had.

"So, how do you want to do this, a one on one or a double battle?" she asked pulling out a pokeball.

"A single match with two pokémon each," he answered pulling out a pokeball and throwing it, releasing his white Nidorina while she released her Garchomp, which tackled Naruto on site and began nuzzling into his chest. "It's good to see you again to Garchomp," he said patting her on the head.

After getting the female dragon type of him, the two trainers got into position as the airports official judge stepped into the judge's box, while a large crowd gathered around to watch.

"Alright this is a one on one battle, with each trainer using two pokémon each, the winner will be decided when both of either trainer's pokémon are unable to battle," he announced holding a red and green flag at his side. "The first match will be Garchomp vs. Nidorina, let the match begin."

"Alright Nidorina, lets kick this party of with a Poison Fang," the male blonde yelled causing Nidorina's mouth gained a purple glow as she ran towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge and use Slash," Cynthia yelled to which the dragon followed, hitting her opponent and causing the crowed to cheer.

"Nidorina, are you alright?" with a nod the poison pokémons soot up. "Alright, use Ice Beam."

"Garchomp, counter with a Flamethrower," she yelled.

The two attacks collided in a small power struggle before the dragon type fire attack one out, hitting the poison type and knocking her out.

"Nidorina is unable to battle, the first battle goes to Cynthia and Garchomp," the judge yelled causing the crowed, which had grown since the battle began, cheered.

"You did well, now get some rest," he said putting her back in her ball, before releasing Charmander.

"The second battle between, Garchomp and Charmander, begin," the crowd cheered again, louder than before.

"I guess I'll start this round of, Garchomp, use Dragon Rage," Cynthia called out getting a roar from the female dragon pokémons.

"Use Dragon Rage, as well," Naruto called, as both pokémons shot a stream of purple flames at each other.

For a few minutes the two attacks struggled for dominance before they exploded throwing up a cloud of dust and sending the two into opposite walls.

As the dust cleared, the audience gasped at the site. Garchomp was lying on the ground, unconscious while Charmander was slowly getting to her feet, before she began to glow a bright white color.

As the color died down Charmander was revealed to have become a Charmeleon, before she fainted.

"Both pokémon are unable to battle and with no more pokémon, the winner is Cynthia," the judge declared causing the crowd to cheer as the two trainers recalled their unconscious pokémons.

"That was a good match," Cynthia said as the meet in the middle of the field, where opponents normally shook hands after a good battle, and she kissed him, causing the crowd to gasp in shock.

After having seen Cynthia off, Naruto went to the pokémon center where he learned from Nurse Joy, that he had a call from Erika in Celadon City.

"Hello, this is the Celadon City gym, can I help you?" asked the woman who answered the phone.

"Yes this is Naruto, I'm returning a call from the gym leader Erika," he smiled.

"Oh, yes, Miss Erica has been waiting for you to call, one moment please," she said putting the phone down and leaving to get the gym leader.

A few minutes later a woman with shoulder length blue hair appeared on the screen with a smile.

"Hello Naruto, it's been a while," she smiled a sweet smile that told him he was in trouble for something.

"It's good to see you to Erika, is something wrong?" he gulped as her smile seemed to grow.

"I heard you started a pokémons journey," she said getting a small nod in response. "Then tell me, why haven't you come to see me yet?"

"I was on my way," he gulped at her disbelieving glare. "In fact, after I plan on flying out to Celadon, after getting two pokémons from the lab here on Cinnabar."

She smiled at his answer making him inwardly sigh. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, after you arrive," she smile before hanging up.

With a sigh of relief, Naruto went to the room he was staying in while at the center.

The next morning he quickly made his way to the lab in order to pick up his two fossils and leave, so as not to endure the wrath of Ericka, who was probably the scariest woman he ever met, aside from Shizune when he would skip out on the hospital.

At the memories of Shizune a small frown appeared on his face. _"I wonder if I could convince Kami and Arceus to allow one or two people to be revived here,"_ He pondered as he entered the building, got the two fossil pokémons from Blaine and headed out side.

"Alright come on out Aerodactyl," he said tossing the ball into the air and releasing the prehistoric pokémons.

With a loud roar the surprisingly female Aerodactyl nuzzled its head into his chest before allowing him to climb onto her back.

Come on girl, we're headed to Celadon City," he said getting a roar from the pokémons before it flapped its wings and headed for the sky.

**thank you for reading, I will be putting up a poll for who should come back from the naruto world with Shizune.**

**also thank you for voting on what you would like to read next the two winners were**

**1: The night of the scroll incident Naruto tapes into the Kyubis chakra and accidently pulls Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng, both of whom regress to the age of fifteen, into his word. Now he has to help them find a way home while trying to become Hokage, "Raise your head and Roar, Kyubi."**

**2: After the scroll incident two alien princesses appear in Naruto's bathroom and somehow become his fiancés, follow Naruto as becoming Hokage becomes the least of his problems, "What do you mean ruler of the galaxy?"**

**anyways I will start working on thoughs soon, but thank for reading and voting and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay everyony here's a nother chapter I hope you enjoy. as you've probably already noticed I took down the polls so thanks for voting.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

Naruto grinned as his new Aerodactyl slowly soared through the sky on their way to Celadon City, so as not to endure the wrath of the beautiful gym mistress Erika.

As they flew the blonde haired trainer slowly closed his eyes, before opening them to find himself standing in the middle of a white room, surrounded by people all sitting siting in a circle like a meeting room.

"What are you doing here, _boy_, can't you see were in a meeting," yelled the first person to see him, an old man with a graying beard by the name of Odin, which got everyone's attention.

"Well, I wasn't informed of any meeting today, so I didn't know, you old ass," the blonde Jubi yelled back, getting giggles from Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Destiny.

"What did you say boy?" Odin threatened standing up while Naruto activated the Jubi eyes and glared at him.

"Enough," said a calm and soothing voice. "Now Naruto, what are you here for?" asked the owner of the voice, Kami.

"Well I came to ask if you, Arceus, and Shinigami would allow some of my old friends to come to the pokémon world?" he asked getting muttering from around the room.

"Why, aren't you happy with your new life?" asked the goddess of death as she stared at him from behind her hellish mask.

"Of course I'm happy, it's just that I would like to see some of them again, and have them in my life again," he said as the three goddesses had a silent conversation.

A few minutes later, the three nodded their heads in agreement before turning to face the young Jubi.

"Alright Naruto, we will send a few people from your world, and we will let you chose who, however, we will be sending ten people as the new Bijuu, in order to help you with your responsibilities," Death said causing the Jubi to grin before something she said caught his attention.

"Wait, you said ten, with me being the new Jubi, wouldn't their only be nine?" he asked getting a smirk from Kami.

"Normally you would be right; however, we are going to make the Kyubi Jinchurikki before you the new Bijuu," she smiled as understanding appeared on the blondes face.

"Wait, you mean…" with a nod of her head, Kami waved her arms as ten people appeared.

The first to appear was Amaru, the Reibi Jinchurikki. She had long reddish-brown hair, though she kept it wrapped in a red bandanna, she had blue eyes and was wearing a cyan-blue gi with a cream-colored vest over it, which covers her cleavage, blue shorts, and dark arm- and leg-bands.

Next was Garra, the Ichibi Jinchurikki. He had short, spiky, auburn hair and green eyes with tanuki-like black eye rings around them, and the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. He was wearing full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd.

The Nibi Jinchurikki, Yugito Nii was next. She had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

Beside her was the Sanbi Jinchurikki, Yagura. He had a young, child-like face and body structure, a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He was wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

Rōshi, the Yonbi Jinchurikki, was the person next to appear. He had solid red hair and beard, and was dressed in a long-sleeved purple shirt and pants, with a mesh-armour shirt underneath, and brown armour. He also had a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

The fifth person was Han, the Gobi Jinchurikki. He is heavily armoured, with light brown eyes and his armour extending all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. He was also wearing a red kasa over the white cloth and a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He was also wearing a bronze-coloured ring around his neck and plated armour covering his arms and torso.

Next to Han was Utakata, the Rokubi Jinchurikki. He was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and black hair that reaches to his shoulders. He was wearing a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. He was also carrying a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

After him was Fū, the Nanabi Jinchurikki. She was wearing an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair and had orange eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, and a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

Next to Fu was Killer B, the Hachibi Jinchurikki. He had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" and a bull's horn on his left cheek. He was wearing oval shaped sunglasses, a one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck.

The last person was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, which caused tears of joy to appear in Narutos eyes. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals.

With tears slowly running down his face, Naruto ran up and wrapped his arms around his Mother, who returned the hug with equal strength.

After the hug, which lasted a good five minutes, the Jubi turned to face Kami. "Alright Naruto, now that you know who the new Bijuu are I will allow you to pick I will I will allow you to pick fifteen people to go back with you," she said getting a nod from the Jubi who walked up and whispered his choices into her ear.

"Very well, I will send all of them to Professor Oak; with the basic knowledge of that world and their ability to use chakra, however, everyone aside from the ten here will only be able to use chakra for things like water and surface walking," she said getting a nod from him before snapping her fingers.

With a snap, Naruto opened his eyes to see they were hovering over Celadon.

Gently patting his Aerodactyls head they landed and after putting her in her ball for a long rest, headed towards the Celadon City gym.

Upon his arrival at the Gym Naruto found his idiot of a son, the girl Misty and the pewter gym leader Brock, arguing with some of the desk clerks for the gym.

"But you have to let me in, I need to earn the Rainbow Badge in order to compete in the pokémon league," Ash whined.

"Sorry, but we don't allow people who think perfume is smelly and a waste of money," one of the girls said.

"What, why not?" the boy cried out in confusion.

"Because that smelly perfume is made right here in this gym," Naruto called out with a sigh catching everyone's attention.

"Welcome back Mr. Uzumaki," all the girls said with a bow upon seeing him.

"Hello ladies could one of you fetch Erika so we can resolve this matter here?" he asked pointing at ash as one of the girls ran off to find the gym leader.

A few seconds later a woman dressed in a green kimono flew out of the doors leading to the gym stadium and wrapped her arms around Naruto, pulling him into a passionate kiss, shocking Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock.

"Wow, I guess I should stop by more often if that's the type of welcome I get," Naruto smirked as the kiss broke while Erika grinned seductively at him.

"Yes and if you came more often you could get a lot more," she said causing Ash and Misty's faces to glow red while Brock was sent into the wall via nosebleed.

"Hay, you're the perfume shop owner," Ash suddenly yelled, pointing at her and getting everyone's attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you listening when I said that perfume was made in this gym?" the Jubi deadpanned while his son rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's right, I am the shop owner, I am also the gym leader of the Celadon city gym," she said proudly before glaring at the desk clerks. "And I thought I said that he was forbidden from entering the gym."

At this all the clerks pointed towards Naruto, who was grinning sheepishly. "Well, that's what I gathered when I walked in here, but I was hoping you would reconsider his banishment from the gym," he chuckled nervously.

"And why pray tail should I do that?" she asked glaring at the blonde.

"Because you're family," he grinned before covering his ears as both Ash and Erika yelled, "What do you mean we're family?"

When the ringing in his ears finally stopped, Naruto explained to the enraged gym leader that Ash was his son, albeit the stupide one, but his son no the less.

"Fine I'll remove the ban on him, however, you have to battle him and then take me on a date," she said causing him to gulp with a nod. "And don't go easy on him because he's your son."

"Don't, worry, I won't," he said as him and Ash stood facing each other with Erika acting as referee.

"Alright this will be a three on three pokémon battle between acting gym leader Naruto Uzumaki and Ash Ketchum Uzumaki both of Pallet town," Erika said holding the red and green judges flags. "Each trainer will use one pokémon each and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute his pokémon during the battle, the battle will end when all three of either trainer's pokémon are unable to battle, let the match begin."

With that, Ash released his Bulbasaur while Naruto released his Scyther.

"Alright Bulbasaur, start off with Razor Leaf," Ash started off with while Scyther dogged the leaves.

"Scyther lets show them your Slash attack," Naruto ordered, to which his Scyther flashed in front of Bulbasaur before sending it into a wall and knocking it out.

"The winner of the first match is Scyther," Erika said while the audience stared in stunned silence at what they just saw.

"Brock am I seeing things or did Bulbasaur lose after just one hit?" Misty asked in surprise.

"You're not seeing thing," Naruto said calmly. "I have trained my pokémon using a special system of weight training to make them faster and stronger than average pokémon, and aside from that, Scyther here is the weakest out of my team, that aren't new."

At this, the audience froze, if Scyther was the weakest of his team, what were the rest of his pokémon like.

After recalling Scyther Naruto waited to see what Ash would chose next, which surprisingly was a Charmander.

"Nice Charmander gaki, maybe this will be a more interesting battle," the Jubi said tossing out his next pokémon which was revealed to be Charmeleon.

"You have a Charmeleon?" Ash asked surprised as Erika started the match.

"Sure do, now Charmeleon, use Metal Claw," he said as his Charmeleons hands began glowing a silvery color as she ran at the Charmander.

"Charmander, dodge and use Slash" Ash called as the two fire types began a dance of flying claws.

For a few minutes the two reptilian pokémon kept up with each other before Naruto got bored, "Alright Charmeleon, end this match with Iron Tail."  
Jumping away, the older reptile's tail began to glow a silvery before she swung it at the younger reptile who had jumped after her and sent it into the wall.

"No, Charmander," Ash yelled running over to check on his pokémon, who was alright, just unconscious.

"Wow, that Charmeleon is strong, don't you think Brock?" Misty asked in awe at the strength of the pokémon.

"No, it's not just strong," Brock said seriously as he observed the Charmeleon as it walked over to its trainer with a sway in its hips. "Charmeleon was simply playing with Charmander throughout the battle."

"Nice observation, as I said, I trained my pokémon so that they can beat a gym leader by themselves," the blonde smirked, while everyone else looked stunned. "So Ash, you still want to battle?"

"Damn right I do, Pikachu lets go," Ash said as Pikachu ran onto the field while his dad recalled his Charmeleon before throwing a third pokeball, which released a Nidoqueen, who had evolved from Nidorina the day after he saw Cynthia.

"Alright Ash, but don't say I didn't warn you, Nidoqueen use Poison Fang," Naruto said causing the Poison pokémon to let out a roar while her mouth took on a purplish hue to it.

With speed surprisingly fast for its size, Nidoqueen bit Pikachu's tail and started to swing it around. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash said to which Pikachu released a bolt of electricity causing Nidoqueen to release it and send it flying into Ash, who caught him as the both hit the wall.

"You ok gaki?" the blonde asked walking over as his son stood up holding an unconscious Pikachu.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I guess I lost uh," he said as Erika called the match before walking over and handing them both a badge. "What's this for, I didn't win?" the young trainer asked looking at the badge in confusion.

"No you didn't, but the with the way you stood up to your dad and how you cared for your pokémon when they were hurt shows that you deserve that badge," she smiled before giving him a small hug.

"What about me, I haven't beaten you yet," Naruto asked before she pulled him into a kiss.

"No but after seeing what your pokémon could do, I don't want' to risk mine," she said with another kiss before offering Ash and his friends rooms for the night.

The next morning, after kissing Erika goodbye, Naruto walked with Ash and his friends as they headed of towards Saffron city.

"Well, that sure was enjoyable wasn't it?" Naruto asked the three kids.

At a nod from the three the Jubi smiled before his cell phone rang.

"This is the Jubi, talk to me," he said getting a confused look from Brock and Misty.

_"Naruto, the people Kami sent here are waiting for you,"_ Delia said over the phone causing Naruto to face palm.

"Damn, with all the excitement yesterday I completely forgot," he said before releasing Aerodactyl. "Don't worry, I'm on my way right now, so I'll see you in a bit," he said hanging up, climbing on the back of Aerodactyl, and looking at the three.

"Well it looks like this is where we part for now," he smiled.

"What did mom want?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well a few people from my home are here and I forgot about it yesterday," he chuckled sheepishly as Ash's eyes widened. "Anyway since you're headed to Saffron City, a word of warning, the gym leader there is Sabrina, and before you ask yes, she is one of your mothers, so do not make her mad under any circumstance," at this the three gulped.

"Also if you see a boy named Ritchie, then I want you to be nice to your brother you hear me, his mother's name is Lorelei, and she's been nagging me to see him while he's on his journey," he said as Aerodactyl took off into the skies of Kanto headed for Pallet town.

** Thanks for reading everyone. and here are the resolts from the poll on who should come back. in the last chapter he wnted Shizune to come back along with some others so here they are**

**1: Jinchurikki (all, which includes Kushina)**

**2: Anko Mitarashi**

**3: Haku (Female)**

**4: Konan**

**5: Mikoto Uchiha **

**6: Mei Terumī**

**7: Temari**

**8: Shion**

**9: Kurotsuchi**

**10: Tsunade**

**These are the top ten choices so I will be adding them into the next chapter. so thanks for reading and please review. and thank you unknown wolf ninja for the ritchie being ash's brother, I can definatly make that work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay everyony here's a nother chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

Naruto Uzumaki was many things; the Jubi no Kitsune, the father of three, as far as he knew, boys who were on their pokémon journey, the mate of a lot of beautiful women, and the trainer of the nine Bijuu. However he was not invincible, especially when it came to his wife.

Currently, Naruto was sitting in Professor Oaks lab cowering under the evil looks he was getting from his wife Delia, his mother Kushina, three new Bijuu Amaru, Yugito, and Fu, his grandmother Tsunade, and his adoptive sisters Shizune and Hinata, all of whom were glaring at him while the other people that came from the shinobi world watched in amusement.

"Naruto, would you mind repeating that again?" Delia said in a sweet voice that he knew meant 'tell me or else'.

"I said that I asked Kami and Arceus to bring a few people back, and here they are," he said glancing around the room trying to find a way out alive.

"Why didn't you tell use you were married and had kids?" asked Kushina as her hair began flying around her in an angry manner.

"I figured Kami or Arceus would tell you," he slowly backed away from the angry women. Suddenly a hand shoot out and grabbed Naruto, who tried to run, and began dragging him towards the door.

"Well then, as a punishment for not telling us anything, you are going to be taking us on an all-expense paid shopping spree," Delia said with a smile on her face, which was mimicked by every woman in the room, as she dragged a struggling Naruto out the door.

Three hours later, after returning from Viridian city with a Naruto crying over his empty wallet, everyone was sitting in Professor Oak's lab as Naruto finished explaining what was going on.

"I see, so you were basically home sick," Kushina nodded in understanding after her son finished explaining.

"Yeah, I was happy finally being able to do what I wanted for a few years, but then I started missing people from home, people who really helped me through as a shinobi," he said looking around at everyone.

"Alright, now that that's settled, what exactly are we suppose to do while in this world?" Rōshi asked what everyone was thinking.

"Well, since I already explained the basics of this world to you, I guess the best thing would for you all to decide on a starter pokémon before heading of," the Jubi replied looking at the ten Bijuu. "After that, I can arrange for a few of the legendry's to explain what you're roles are in this world," he grabbed a pokeball and tossed it into the air releasing Mew.

"_Hay Naruto, what's up?"_ the psychic legendary ask floating over and resting on his head.

"Mew, I need you to go get some of the legends and bring them here, can you do that?" he asked getting a nod and kiss on the cheek in response before the psychic pokémon teleported out.

"What was that ya fool?" Bee raped before getting smacked over the head by Yugito.

"That was Mew my pokémon, but never mind about that, we need to decide on your starters," the blonde Jubi said going over to a computer and pulling up a list of pokémon, to which everyone gathered around.

A few minutes and phone calls later, all the Bijuu had the starter pokémon that they felt best suited them. Amaru had chosen a Tynamo, Garra chose a Trapinch, Yugito a Shinx, Yagura a Squirtle, Roshi a Chimchar, Han a Snover, which surprised everyone, Utakata a Shellos, Fu a Heracross, Bee a Remoraid, and Kushina a Vulpix.

After getting the new Bijuu their starter, and introducing them to the legendry's, he waved them of after getting a kiss from Amaru, Yugito, Fu, and Kushina surprisingly, before turning back to face the others.

"Well now that their settled, we can get the rest of you pokémon," he smiled as the rest chose their pokémon. Shizune chose a Bulbasaur, Hinata a Horsea, Anko a Snivy, Konan a Ralts, Haku a Sneasel, Kurotsuchi a Magby, Shion a Teddiursa, Mei a Feebas, Mikoto a Cyndaquil, Temari a Taillow, and Tsunade a Slugma.

Once everyone had gotten a pokémon, Naruto kissed Delia, before turning into his fox form and running of at speeds that would put a Rapidash to shame.

The next day, Naruto was calmly walking through the eerie town of Lavender, on his way to the pokémon tower when he noticed a familiar group of teens walking around with a red headed woman, causing the blonde to pale when they began walking towards him.

"Hay, guy's what's up?" he asked nervously ruffling his sons hair.

"We were about to ask you that dad," Ash said staring at the man, who was sweating like crazy at the smiling redhead. "By the way, why didn't you tell me my grandma was a pokémon trainer?"

"Because, you're fathers an idiot, just like his father before him," Kushina said with a smile.

"Why are you here mom?" the Jubi asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, after I left, I decided to come find my grandson and spend son time with him," she smiled, getting a sweatdrop from the group. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I figured that Ash wouldn't beat Sabrina, the gym leader in Saffron, so I figured he'd come here to get a ghost type," he said calmly, before noticing Ash huddled in a corner with a dark cloud over his head. "It seems like I was right in that assumption."

After getting Ash out of his depression, the Jubi and Kyubi split off from the group of teens and went to talk alone.

"So, how does it feel to be alive again?" he asked as they sat on a bench at a local park.

"It feels nice great, I just wish I could have had some time as your mother," she smiled getting a confused look from the blonde.

"What do you mean?" she had a sad smile gracing her face. "You're my mom, what else could you be?"

"Well you see when we became the bijuu, our bond as mother and son ceased to exist, technically I'm not your mother anymore," a long pause field the space between the two for a few minutes.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said suddenly, getting a hurt look from the woman. "Whether we're related by blood or not, you're still my mom, and we'll always be family, believe it," he said giving her his fox like grin, as tears began to from in her eyes.

Without warning, she grabbed the Jubi and pulled him into a kiss, before crying tears of joy as she pulled him into a tight hug, which he happily returned.

For a few minutes the two simply sat in their embrace, before they were brought out of the moment by a small cough. Turning, they say two people standing behind them with smiles on their faces.

The first was a tall red headed man with green and white strips running through his hair. He was wearing a red traditional kimono.

Standing next to him was a woman of equal height with long silver hair and a blue streak running down the middle. She was wearing a silver traditional kimono and giggling at the pair.

"Ah, that was so sweet," the woman cooed looking at the man. "Don't you think so too?"

"I think it was emotional," he said dully. "But I really wouldn't say sweet," at that the woman smacked him over the head.

"What are you two doing here?" he the Jubi asked looking at the two legendary pokémon in human form.

"I was bored, so I decide to drag this idiot out for a walk," the woman said with a smile.

"So you decide to walk in the same park I was in?" he asked looking at them suspiciously. "Why do I find that hard to believe Lugia?"

"Maybe because she sucks at lying," the man deadpanned.

"Oh, and what's your excuse Ho-Oh?" she snapped at him. "You were as interested to see the new bijuu as much as I was."

"So that's why you're here, to meet me?" Kushina asked looking confuse.

"That and I wanted to spend a little time with Na-ru-to," Lugia said seductively looking at the blonde as her brother rolled his eyes. "How about we spend a little time getting to know each other better?"

"I got to go," Naruto ran off with his face beat red, with the sound of laughter sending him off.

After he was sure he was a good distance from the seductress of the sea, as he called her, he left the town and headed for Saffron.

As he was walking along a blue light suddenly caught his eye. Curious, he followed the source of the light until he came upon a small Abra, with a cut over its left eye and a small orange book in its hand, giggling in a perverted way every few minutes.

"_Oh, come on, you have got to be kidding me,"_ Naruto's left eye began to twitch as he watched the perverted psychic pokémon behave like his genin sensei. _"There's an Abra acting like Kakashi, this must be some kind of punishment,"_ he thought before throwing a pokeball, glad he had the sense to leave all his pokémon, aside from Charmeleon, with Oak.

After hearing the ding that meant the pokémon was caught, Naruto released the little psychic type, who was glaring at him.

"You know, if you keep glaring like that, I won't sign any of those books for you," the Jubi opened on of the books an pointed at his picture in the back, causing the Abra to start bowing in the "I am not worthy" form.

"You know, you remind me of someone I once knew," the blonde trainer said after signing the books, putting them in his bag, and lifting the Abra onto his shoulders as they walked of.

A few days later, Naruto was calmly walking up to the Saffron city gym when an old man appeared in a blue flash, followed by Ash and his pokémon.

"What happen to you?" the blonde asked walking up to the two.

"The Haunter I got back in Lavender town vanished before my gym battle," Ash said looking up at his dad. "When the rest of my pokémon refused to battle, we ran, but she turned Brock and Misty into dolls."

Naruto sighed at his son's stupidity, before looking at the old man he knew was Sabrina's father, who was looking at the two confused.

"My son," the Jubi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which caused the man to nod in understanding.

Suddenly the doors to the gym opened and out walked a woman with long dark hair wearing a red and black suit carrying a little girl wearing a white sundress and matching hat.

With a quick look around, she notice the boy who had challenged her but ran away, along with the old man, before her eyes landed on someone she hadn't seen in a while. With a smile spreading across her lips, the small girl vanished as she ran up and threw her arms around Naruto, pulling him into a long, deep kiss.

"It's good to see you again to Sabrina," the Jubi said as they broke the kiss.

"I've been waiting for you to drop by," she smirked before looking over at the boy, who was watching her nervously. "But first I have some unfinished business with that boy."

"Sabrina, what have I said about using your power to intimidate people?" he asked getting her to blush and look away. "Especially your son," at this she stared at him as if he were crazy before looking between the two and finally seeing what made the boy look so familiar.

"He's Delia's son, isn't he?" she asked getting a nod from the blonde bijuu. With a sigh, she snapped her finger causing three dolls to appear before her, which began to glow and grow in size before revealing three people, two teens and an older woman.

"Good, now that that's over with, I would like to challenge you to a gym battle, before taking you on a date," he said getting a nod out of her, before looking down at Brock, and his Abra, both of whom were bowing before him with tears in their eyes.

After the idiot moment was over, the group was standing inside the gym with Sabrina facing Naruto.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked releasing her Kadabra.

"You bet," he was tossing his pokeball in the air. "I'm just glad I had this beauty sent to me," he threw the ball over the field releasing a blood red Ninetales.

"You brought Kyubi, what were you thinking?" Ash yelled at his dad, remembering stories about Kyubi, that the other bijuu pokémon would tell him as he was growing up.

"I was thinking she could use the exercise," he smiled dogging the jet of flames she sent at him. "Besides, Kyubi's my partner, so we should stick together like we always have."

"**Ah, I had no idea you felt that way about me,"** Kyubi said going to stand next to the Jubi, chocking everyone who didn't know she could talk, which meant everyone aside from Ash and Sabrina.

"Well, if you win this battle, I can show you and Sabrina how I really feel," he smirked, getting a blush out of all the females in the room and a perverted giggle out of the males, mines Ash, which included Abra, who had gotten out of his ball again.

"**Well if that's your price for winning them what are we waiting for?"** she asked as she became more feral. **"Let's go wield."**

With that, the battle began. With shocking speed, Kyubi used the shadow clone jutsu to surround Kadabra before they jumped into the Inuzuka's Gatsūga.

Upon seeing the danger headed for it, Kadabra teleported out of the way, and continued for a few minutes before catching Kyubi and her clones in a Psychic attack.

"Alright Kyubi, try Water Style: Raging Waves," he yelled getting shocked expressions from the crowd as all the Kyubis hit Kadabra with jet of water, which cause the psychic to release his hold on the vixen, but also dispelled the clones.

"Kadabra quick, use Psybeam," Sabrina yelled as the smoke from the clones clears and she sees Kyubi charging a black ball in her mouth.

Before Kadabra could follow through with its trainers order, it teleported out of the way of the blast Kyubi released, which completely destroyed the far wall of the gym.

"I surrender," Sabrina said quickly as the smoke from the blast cleared and half of the gym, which wasn't occupied by anyone, was destroyed.

"Well, not really the way I wanted to win, but I guess it's better than nothing," he chuckled nervously as Sabrina handed him the badge, before dragging him through the door to her room, with Kyubi following, a seductive grin on her face.

**Hay people thanks for reading I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay everyone here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

It was a warm and sunny day; the clouds were drifting lazily through the sky, And Naruto, Kyubi, Kushina and her Vulpix, were currently running through the Safari Zone, laughing their heads of as Ash, Brock, Misty, and Ritchie ran behind them with a herd of angry Rhyhorn after them.

_**Flashback**_

_After leaving Saffron city and a very satisfied Sabrina, who gave Ash a badge with a look of pure bliss in her eyes, the group of four traveled until they came across Kushina battling a boy with a Pikachu._

_The boy was wearing green pants and matching shirt, a dark green vest, black fingerless gloves, a blue hat and purple back pack._

"_Quick Sparky use Thunderbolt," the boy yelled only for his Pikachu to be sent into a tree by Kushinas Vulpix. "No Sparky," he called rushing over to the downed Pikachu._

"_Let that be a lesson to you," Kushina said recalling her Vulpix. "You don't call your grandmother a liar when she meets you for the first time."_

"_But you can't be my grandma, my dad doesn't have any family," the boy said holding his Pikachu and staring at the woman._

"_Well now that hurt," Naruto said with a fake pout on his face as the four watching the battle walked up. "I have plenty of family, Ritchie; just because you don't call often enough to learn about them doesn't mean I don't have any."_

_Ritchie was stunned to see his dad standing before him with some other kids before he was pulled into a headlock along with the black haired boy about his age._

"_Ah, it's so good to have both my boys together, now if only Gary were here then it would be a party," the Jubi said causing the boys to stare at each other before fainting from lack of oxygen._

_**Flashback End**_

After waking both boys up and doing a big introduction between the group the party of six headed for the Safari Zone, where Naruto taught Kushina how to turn into a Ninetales, which she mastered very quickly, before shooting a Flamethrower and accidently hitting a Rhyhorn, which called for help, leading to their current situation.

"Now isn't this fun, some real old family bonding," Naruto shouted getting a happy nod from the three running next to him and a yell of terror from behind him.

An hour later found the four young trainers panting and holding their sides as they lend against the wall of the park ranger station.

"You know, that was fun we should do it again sometime," Kushina smiled, getting a grown in response from the teens. "You know if you don't to run like that, you could have just gotten out of the way of the herd," she huffed only to get four thuds in response, as the teens face planted for not thinking of that earlier.

Shaking their heads at the kids the two bijuu returned to their human form and recalled their respective vixens to their balls before looking at the kids.

"You guy should work out more if you're tired from that little jog," Naruto said getting murderous looks from the kids.

"Are you crazy, you call that a little jog?" they yelled, only to face plant again at the happy nods they received from the two bijuu.

With a smile on his face at spending time with his sons, Naruto wrapped an arm around Kushinas waist before vanishing in a swirl of flames, only to reappear next to Mikoto, who was sunbathing on a beach on Valencia Island next to Felina Ivy.

"Hello ladies, how are you this fine afternoon?" Naruto asked kissing each of them on the cheek. Both women were wearing string bikinis in their respective colors, red for Mikoto and blue for Ivy.

"We're good, but I could use some suntan lotion on my back," Ivy untied her top and passed him the bottle of lotion.

"Alright, do you need any Mikoto?" she nodded and untied her top while he created a shadow clone.

"I would prefer something a little different on me Na-Ru-To," a seductive voice whispered into his ear as a pair of soft firm breast pushed into his back.

"Well if Mikoto, Ivy, and Kushina don't mind, I'm sure I can help you with your request Mei," he got a nod from the three women, each of them licking their lips in anticipation.

**Lemon Alert**

Smirking Naruto created two more clones, each one grabbing a different women before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, shall we join them?" he asked turning to the woman on his back, only for her to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, before they vanished in a swirl of leaves, reappearing in Ivy's room were the clones were already at work licking the girls dripping wet pussies.

"They look like their having fun," Mei said removing the top of her bikini, only to find her left breast being massaged by his hand while he sucked on her right nipple, which had become nice and hard. "Oh, that feels so good," she moaned in pleasure.

"I know what you mean," Kushina moaned in pleasure as her clone's tongue lapped up the juices flowing out of her pussy while playing with her clit. "I haven't felt like this since before I had him."

"Yeah, I never felt like this with Fugaku," Mikoto said using her legs to push her clone deeper into her pussy before letting out a silent scream as she came all over the clones face.

"Then you ladies are on for a treat," Ivy screamed as she came followed second by Mei.

"Well if you ladies enjoyed that little appetizer, you're going to enjoy the main course," he said as he put Mei on the bed with the other women as him and his clones lined up with each of their dripping wet pussies. "Here I come," he grind thrusting his hard cock deep inside each of them, causing them all to scream in pleasure.

Slowly falling into a calm rhythm Naruto and his clones pounded away at the four busty beauties, as the all moaned and screamed in pleasure, before he shot his hot lowed inside all of them, making them scream before passing out while his clones dispelled inside of them.

"_I take it they liked the main course,"_ he smirked, grabbing his cloths and kissing all of them before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

**Lemon End**

After leaving the four beauties, Naruto appeared just outside of the small Hoenn region town of Lavaridge.

"_I wonder how Flannery's doing,"_ he wondered looking around the small town, getting waves from many of the town's people as he passed, before he was plowed down by a red haired girl of about twenty.

"Naruto, your back, she said as she clung to the older man. "I'm so happy did you bring me anything from one of the different regions?"

"It's good to see you again to Flannery," he stood up as she looked at him with wide expectant eyes. She had long red hair put up into a spiky ponytail and fiery red eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt which cut of just below her breast and blue jeans which were held up by a red belt. "And yes, I did bring you a gift, but first let's get to the gym so I can see your gramps."

Quickly nodding her head, she grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the gym, with a suprise of her own waiting for him.

Ten minutes later, the two finally reached the gym doors, which were thrown open by Flannery's grandpa, who had a traveling pack on his back.

"Yo old man, you headed somewhere?" Naruto asked seeing his pack.

"Ah Naruto, it's good to see you again," he smiled at the boy. "As for your question, yes, I just recently retired and passed the gym leader position over to Flannery, so while she runs the gym, I'll be at the beach catching up on my reading," he pulled out an orange book with a giggle, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke as he ran towards the town gates.

"So, your gym leader now uh," he asked once the old man was out of site. "That's my girl, like father like daughter, so how about I be your first opponent?" he asked getting a squeal from her as she wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you," she repeated before running towards the arena doors.

"Hold on, don't you want your present first?" he asked pulling out a pokeball and tossing it to her, smiling at the wide eyed look on her face.

"Alright, let's go," she tossed the pokeball into the air releasing a Magby, causing her to light up, before she tackled him again. "Thank you thank you thank you," she said hugging him before grabbing the Magby into a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," he pulled out Abra's pokeball before releasing him. "So shall we make this a one on one battle?" she nodded before getting into position with her new Magby.

"This will be a one on one battle between Magby and Abra, let the battle begin," she smirked before starting things of. "Alright Magby, start off with Flamethrower."

"Doge it Abra and use Psyshock," Abra teleported out of the way before firing a psychic blast at Magby.

"Counter with another Flamethrower," the jet of orange flames collided with the psychic blast, struggling for dominance before exploding, sending both pokémon into the wall.

"Well it seem like this match is a draw," the Jubi walked over and picked up the Abra. "Good work Abra, and as a reward I'll let you proof read my next book," suddenly Abra began glowing, evolving into a Kadabra, which began bowing to the blonde, getting a laugh out of his adopted daughter, who was holding her new Magby.

The next day, after spending time with his daughter, Naruto headed for his last three gym badges, after dropping all of his pokémon, except Charmeleon, of at professor Oaks lab.

**Hay everyone, thanks for reading and please review:)**

**Sorry if this is a short chapter, but I've been working on my essay for my comp 2 class and it is annoying, a real pain.**

**Anyways, for the next chapter, I was thinking of doing the first pokemon movie, if you guys don't want to see it them I'll jump right into the pokemon league.**

**Also I would like to poss a challenge: it is a Naruto Pokemon cross over.**

**Naruto is saved by Mewtwo, who is jumping dimintions( for what reason I'll let you decide). After Saving Naruto, SHE(has to be a female Mewtwo) takes him back to the pokemon world, where Arcues turns Naruto into a mewtwo,( all legendary's have a human from). When Naruto is Fifteen he returns to Konoha to become a genin( what happens after that is also up to you).**

**If you plane to try my challenge please PM me. thank you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay everyone here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**story star**

Naruto was in a bad mood, the reason he was standing in a crowded pokémon center along with about a dozen other trainers and he had just been told that the ferry he was suppose to catch to some island called 'New Island' where he, and apparently everyone else in the center, had been challenged by the world's greatest pokémon trainer.

"_Alright, this is becoming a pain in my ass,"_ Naruto thought to himself, as he, along with a few other trainers, which included Ash and his friends, Ritchie, and surprisingly enough Gary, left the center and headed for the docks.

Upon reaching the docks, Naruto watched as the trainers released their pokémon: a Gyarados, a Pidgeot, a Dewgong, a Fearow form Ritchie, and a Blastoise from Gary.

"Alright guys let's use our pokémon to get to that Island," Ash said excitedly, only to be brought down by Misty, who reminded him that their pokémon weren't strong enough to survive in these waves.

Shaking his head at his son's stupidity, Naruto pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air releasing Sanbi, who had evolved into a Blastoise.

"Alright Sanbi, let's go, we need to get to this Island and fast, something about this storm doesn't feel right and I'm betting we'll find the source on that island," with a nod of her head, Sanbi dove into the water, before glowing. As the glowing died down the three trainers, who had seen the light, stared at the Blastoise that was now the size of a Wailord. "Are you three coming or not?" he asked looking over at Ash and his friends.

With a nod of their heads the three trainers climbed onto the giant Blastoise as it sailed of, completely missing the three stunned 'Vikings' watching the giant pokémon sail away.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in the rain, the four trainers arrived at a small island, which was nice and calm, supriseing the three teens.

"Ha, I knew there was something weird about this storm," Naruto grinned getting deadpanned looks from the teens.

"Yes, and you just now figured that out?" asked a bored voice, shocking everyone on the giant turtle pokémon, aside from Naruto and the pokémon itself, who seemed to be quite happy at hearing the voice.

Turning towards the voice, the group saw a short man with blonde hair walking towards them on the water, shocking both Brock and Misty.

"Yo Yagura, where the hell have you been?" Naruto asked while Sanbi nuzzled her former host with a soft cooing noise, which was returned by the new bijuu with a smile.

"For your information, I was with Lugia and Kyogre trying to figure out the source of this storm, than I sensed Sanbi here and figured you had found something," he hopped onto the Sanbi and looked at the island. "And it looks like my guess was right," he then looked at the three teens. "I take it the stupide looking kid here is your son and his friends?" he asked, causing Naruto and Sanbi to burst out laughing.

"Yep, this is my idiot of a son, Ash," he said holding the boy back as he tried to jump at the fourth Mizukage. "Ash, I'd like you to meet Yagura, Sanbi's replacement if you will," he grinned, only to get slapped upside the head by a giant tail from the giant pokémon.

With a long sigh, the two bijuu and three teens finally reached the island, where they were greeted by a woman in a brown dress.

"Greeting, and welcome to New Island, please present your invitation?" Naruto and Ash showed her the hologram message. "Now if you will please release your pokémon, I will lead you to my master?" she asked to which they did. Ash release his Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Brock releases his Vulpix, which instantly starts rubbing against Naruto's leg, Misty releases a Psyduck, Yagura releases his Wartortle, which had evolved, and Naruto released his Charizard, his recently captured Nidoking, Rhydon, Gyarados, and Snorlax while Sanbi shrunk back to her normal size before they all followed the woman.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at a room where the other five trainers and their pokémon were waiting.

"Hay dad, I see you and Ashy boy finally made it," Gary said walking up to them as his Eevee jumped into Naruto's arms in order to be petted.

"It's good to see you again to Gary, and it looks like you have raised a pretty powerful team," the Jubi said looking at the Arcanine, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Blastoise, and Electabuzz.

"Yeah well, you know me, always the best," he said getting a smirk from the Jubi and Sanbi.

"Say that when you beat me in a battle," Naruto smirked, glancing around at the other trainers, while Ritchie walked up to stand next to Gary and Ash. "Now look at this, all three boy's together in one place, now all I need to do is get you and Ritchie a girlfriend and you two would be caught up with Ash in that area," he gained an evil smirk as Gary, Ritchie, Ash and Misty blushed before the last two yelled, "He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Now who said I was talking about Misty?" chuckled as the two blushed before the light went out and everyone turned to the pillar of light at the other end of the room, where a white and purple human looking pokémon slowly flouted to ground.

"_Um, I wonder who that is, I've never seen that pokémon before,"_ Naruto slowly walked forward to get a better look at the pokémon.

"I would like to introduce you all to my master, the greatest pokemon trainer, and the ruler of New Island, and soon the whole world, Mewtwo," the woman said while Ash muttered the pokemons name in shock.

"There's no way a pokemon can be a pokemon trainer," the boy with the Gyarados said, causing Gary, Ritchie and Ash to snicker.

"Quiet human, from now on I am the one who's in control," Mewtwo said psychically and through the woman before releasing her, causing her to faint into Brocks arms as he ran to catch her, and her hat fell of revealing her to be Nurse Joy.

"She's right boy, you need to learn your place," Naruto said walking forward, getting a raised eyebrow from everyone. "As for you, how about a pokemon battle, me and you, one on one?" he looked at Mewtwo getting a smirk from her.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," she said as the wall behind her opened to reveal a battle field, only to raise an eyebrow as Naruto recalled all of his pokemon to their pokeballs and handed them to Yagura before turning back to her with a smile and walking onto the field. "What are you doing, surely you don't intend to fight me yourself without your pokemon?"

"Well of course, I challenged you to a one on one battle didn't I?" he asked causing everyone to face fault, aside from his sons and Yagura, who all recalled their pokemon before running up to the top of the stands, getting confused looks from the others, including Nurse Joy, who had just woken up.

"If you guys don't want to get caught in the cross fire I suggest you all get up here," Yagura yelled causing the other trainers to recall their pokemon before running up to sit with the others.

"What is he planning to do if he's not using any pokemon, surely he doesn't think he can win without them?" asked the only other female trainer their named Neesha, who was eyeing Gary.

"Don't worry you'll see," Gary said smirking at her, causing her to blush as they all turned towards the field where Naruto was warming up.

"Well, you ready for this?" Naruto asked with a grin once he was done warming up.

"And how exactly do you plan to fight me without any pokemon, human?" she asked getting annoyed by his antics causing him to stop and smirk.

"Now who on earth said that I was human?" he asked getting a raised eyebrow from everyone, before their jaws dropped as he crouched down before letting out a loud roar as he transformed, his body becoming covered in blood red fur while ten long flowing tails swayed behind him before fusing together to form one single tail, while his hands and feet became claws, and his eyes became blood red with slits for pupils. **"Let's go wield."**

With a sudden burst of speed that was impossible to track Naruto punched Mewtwo into the air before appearing in front of her and sending her into the ground with a kick.

The group of trainers watched in awe as Mewtwo flew through the air as loud booms sounded from where she impacted against Naruto's fist.

"So, he's using the same method Rock Lee use on me during our first chunin exam," said a voice from behind the group, causing everyone to jump in fright ant turn around to find six people sitting there watching the beat down.

The first four were Gaara, Yugito, Hinata and Mew in her human form, while the other two were new to Yagura, even though he knew they were from the shinobi world.

The first was Kakashi Hatake; he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a picture of Arceus as well as his ever present mask and Icha Icha book in his hand.

The second person was Itachi Uchiha; he was wearing a pair of black sweats and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back.

"Who are you guys, and when did you get here?" Misty asked getting curious looks from the new arrivals before Yagura nodded.

"My name is Yugito; I'm one of Naruto's mates along with Fu here," the green haired girl waved. "This is Gaara, Hinata Kakashi and Itachi, their Naruto's adopted siblings."

"And who's the pink haired woman?" Ritchie asked only for her to be covered in light, returning to her pokemon form before flying up to Naruto as Mewtwo landed causing a crater to form where she landed.

"_Ouch, that looks like it hurt,"_ Mew said landing on Naruto's shoulder as he tossed an empty pokeball at the now unconscious pokemon, which shook for a few seconds before stopping, signaling that she was caught.

"**Well, I wouldn't know, the only one I know of that's been put through something like that would be Gaara,"** he said glancing over at the group of trainers and new comers before noticing Kakashi and Itachi. **"What are you two doing here?"**

"We were sent to keep an eye on some organizations known at Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma," Itachi said getting an understanding nod from the Jubi, before he looked at the four people not in the circle, meaning the three other trainers that made it to the island and Nurse Joy, before raising an eyebrow as Gary grabbed the hand of the girl Neesha, causing Naruto to smirk as Yagura handed him his pokemon.

"**Alright well, Neesha right?"** the girl nodded her head as he returned to his human form. "You are not allowed to tell anyone what you saw here today, understand, only certain people know about me, as for you other three, I hope you enjoyed your time here, because you won't remember a thing," his eyes began to glow along with Mews before erasing the memories of the two male trainers and Nurse Joy, along with everyone who had received an invitation to Mewtwo's island before disappearing in a blinding light.

**thanks for reading and please review.**

**Hay everyone sorry about the late update, i'v been having some writers block for some of my stories.**

**For everyone who's been asking me, Flannery is Naruto's adopted daughter, the reason I haven't changed it is because, the next chapter is is going to be the pokemon league and after that, I plan to do a rewrite, I'm going to leave this story up but I will be rewriting this after the next chapter.**

**So thank you all for reading and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright everyone, I know I said I would write the pokemon league but with the way it is now, it's just a waist of time, so I'm ending the story here an starting the rewrite thanks for reading and please look for the rewrite happy new years.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay every one I'm just letting you all know that my rewrite for Bijuu Master is up, Bijuu Master rewritten, please check it out**


End file.
